Emmett (Z-World Series)
"Shit! Watch it, people! We've got '''incoming! '(...) Oh, fuck me! There's too many, open fire! open fucking fire! Don't stop!"'' —Emmett giving the order to open fire on their first encounter with the large number of zombies. 'Emmett '''better known as '"Emmy" 'or by his call sign '"Bittercreek" 'is a survivor and a U.S Military first lieutenant in NGS's ''Z-World. He is part of a platoon of soldiers sent in to respond to the initial outbreak, Emmett was assigned to a smaller squad led by Truman to move in and pull survivors to a designated evacuation point. Pre-Outbreak Location Unknown Very little is known about Emmett's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the U.S. Military. Post-Outbreak Season 1 "Lullaby" Emmett, along with the rest of his unit arrives at the Arizona Survivor Camp and escorts them back to Camp Greenlight in order to wait for rescue. "A New Day" After receiving word a few days prior from a lone member of the British Army that was sent in to reinforce the U.S Army, Emmett along with the rest of his fire-team is sent out to patrol the highway for both survivors and infected alike. He listens to Carmen comment that she is glad to finally be out of the base, though he says nothing. Once the group departed, they hiked on foot to the highway where they followed the road back towards the city. The trip was quiet, much to the disappointment of Carmen who expressed this to the others, Wallace agreed with her, admitting that he expected more action on the trip, Dean was not as agreeable to the complaint, expressing that the pair should not be seriously wanting action as the infected were, or potentially still are innocent people, though the pair shrugged this off leading to Emmett to tell them all three to quiet down. As the group came up on a tunnel pass, they encountered a three infected. Emmett and Wallace opened fire on them, killing them. The continued forward, but were stopped by an enormous amount of groans, before they could go any further a medium-sized horde poured out of the tunnel, leading the squad to move back and open fire. Barely able to hold out against the number of infected, they continued retreating, taking out large chunks of the horde as they went. This strategy proved to not work the way they wanted, as a number of infected military personnel emerged from the tunnel, soaking up rounds. Carmen, now in a complete fit of hysteria tossed a grenade, managing to kill the remainder of the infected. Shortly after they regrouped, they turned back as it was getting dark. On the way back, Emmett and Wallace unknowingly separated themselves from both Dean and Carmen, coming up on the compound, Emmett asks Wallace where they were, Wallace says his doesn't know. The pair hike to the gate and stop, waiting for the others. Once both Dean and Carmen finally catch up, they head inside and everyone is dismissed, besides Emmett. Truman pulls Emmett aside, asking him how bad the situation outside is. Emmett shakes his head, telling him that it has gotten worse since they've pulled back the survivors. Emmett is quick to admit that he feels the sheer amount of noise coming from the camp is going to pull more and more infected towards them quickly. Truman acknowledges his worry and tells him that he will up the amount of patrols, but that they shouldn't get comfortable as he is expecting full evacuation from the camp in the coming days, Emmett asks why they're being pulled out to which Truman tells him they're being pulled back to Washington to bolster the defensive line. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies References N/A Category:Z-World Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Camp Greenlight Category:U.S Military Category:Alive Category:Leaders